Power
Power is a level 124 (and growing) guild on the Rushu server which was created by Tasuja in December 2005. We are one of the oldest active guilds with more than 130 members and our average member is between level 180-200. The majority of our members are brakmarian(including the leader and all officers), but this does not mean that we are a brakmarian guild - we accept people of all alignments. The guild is most active on European evenings, but we usually have at least a few members online around the clock. The guilds leadership consists of mainly 20-30 year old people from different countries in the world. We also have a fairly lively guild chat. On the downside we are not very active with guild dungeon runs/hunts since most of our members have formed groups with whom they prefer to do those things with. You can still find help with doing souls (on Brakmar arena at least) and hunts/dungeon runs every now and then. Requirements to enter the guild 1. Must be level 150 or higher. We do make exceptions if we think that you would make a great member despite being lower leveled. 2. Must be able to communicate in English. 3. Must have at least 1 friend in guild. We might make an exception if you leave a good impression of yourself with your application post. 4. Must be a active Dofus player. If you are going to be unable to play Dofus for several weeks/months short after joining then do not join. You can join once you are back playing actively. For more info about the guild and how to join visit our forums (http://s9.zetaboards.com/Power_Guild/ - or you can use powerguild.notlong.com which directs you there) Rules 1. Attacking guild members is forbidden. Fighting against guild members in prism and heart battles is allowed. 2. Begging, whining and being generally annoying is forbidden. You can ask for favours and noone minds some ranting here and there, but there should be limits to this. 3. We're allied with Lost Eden and have perc truce with Storm Troopers, Critical Failure and Catalyst of Damnation. Attacking these guilds perceptors is forbidden. Attacking Lost Eden members is forbidden(fighting against them in prism and heart battles is allowed). 4. Mandatory experience donation is set to 1%. All members between level 150-198(with possible exception periods) have their experience donation set to that amount upon joining. Members below level 150 and at level 199 do not need to donate any experience. As for level 200-s it is your own choice how much experience you donate. History In the early days of Dofus, Tasuja was a member of Misfits along with -Amour and the then leader of Misfits, HerbaGato-X. It was a fun guild, with most players free-to-play initially. As time passed, more players became members, Tasuja became an officer in Misfits, and the guild grew slowly. Herbagato-X decided to leave Misfits to join another guild and to sell the guild. At that time - Tasuja decided to start another guild. Kureonu and Estero helped Tasuja find a guildalogem, and he created the guild Power in December 2005. He spent some time looking at existing guilds' names and symbols before choosing those we have today. When the guild was formed, Tasuja invited members of Misfits to join. The first members of Power were Kureonu, Magiaator, ThickusDickus, Estero, Ithaka, -Amour, Kieve, Swoon, FireDoom, and Xyron. Many of them are now guild Officers or have left the game.